Metroid Prime 4: Legacy
by Scramjet
Summary: An Epic prequel/sequel/sidequel spanning the entire history of the franchise.


Metroid Prime 4: Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the intellectual properties of Marvel or Nintendo the following video game is entirely fictitious and will not be released however awesome it could be.

Metroid Prime 4: Legacy contains three interlocking 1-2 player story modes a one player training/express mode titled Metroid: Origins that would go deeper into Samus background a two player story mode titled Metroid: Thrill Of The Hunt taking place at various time periods but mostly right before Metroid II: Return Of Samus and a 1-2 player story mode titled Metroid: Homeworld taking place after Metroid Fusion

Metroid: Origins

40 years before the original game a chozo writes about his races attempts to halt the affects of the X Parasites which have wiped out the inhabitants of several planets. In order to neutralize this threat the Chozo created a species of flying jellyfish like creatures capable of absorbing life energy. These creatures called Metroids would destroy the parasites and those infected, but though they expressed no hostility towards the serene birdlike chozo when uninfected they were too aggressive. The chozo however had made them with an inborn weakness to cold temperatures and the plan had worked and there home planet and there colonies at Tallon Aether Bryyo and Elysia were saved but then the meteors struck.

Few foresaw it but Tallon and Aether were hit with Phazon meteors. aAlready several planets have been harassed by Zebesian Space Pirates seeking energy sources and new weapons. The Chozo race know that dangerous times await the galaxy and that there own time is soon past but this one and several other seers believe that a hatchling will come a being adopted by the Chozo who will stop the great poison infecting the galaxy and vanquish the Space Pirates. If there is any hope of the Chozo's civilization being restored the bird writes it rest on this ones shoulders. We must ensure that the hatchling is prepared for what is to come and for the eventual restoration for the poison does not give us any letup.

25 years later at the Federation home-world A family watches as shadows are cast over the ground by the arrival of a fleet of ships. The Galactic Federation quickly mobilizes to counter the Space Pirate invasion. At a base a young Adam Malkovitch dons his armor along with the other Federation Marines. Another marine instructs Adam on how to use the powerbeam. The building shakes and you open the door with the beam so the squad can exit.

The next room has partially collapsed so Adam and the marines have to jump several times to reach the next door the next room has two doors. As you approach either a dropship hovers near the windows on one side and several Zebesians jump through the windows. To beat the pirates you need to use the charge beam.

One of the marines indicates that the elevator is beyond the left door but it can only be opened with a missile. There's an ammunition depot a few rooms to the right you shoot the door open and enter the next room this one has two space pirates inside. After dispatching the pirates you unlock the door by hitting a target you can spot in your thermal visor. The next room has a gap in the middle so you have to use your grapple beam to reach the other side. There are a few drones flying nearby making it a pain after you open the next door and enter the ammunition depot where you gain the missile launcher and 5 missiles.

To use then you backtrack to the fork and open the missile door the next room has a save station. After opening the door you enter a room with shielded aerial and two oversized pirates which can only be dispatched with missiles. After taking care of them you advance to the next room a long catwalk. Before you can go across the thing descends and one of the other marines enters a code to get it back up. After hitting two targets with a charge beam the door opens and the ceiling collapses in front of you.

After using your second last missile on the obstacle one of the marines attaches explosives and equips you with a handful of charges and bombs. The debris is blasted open and you and the Marines descend very rapidly down the elevator. After the elevator finishes its descent you and the Marines run across the hall towards the building exit almost immediately a pirate dropship starts strafing. For you and the marines to make it you have to perfectly fire a charge beam at the exhaust port followed by your last missile.

After you exit the building you follow the rest of the marines across the combat zone its not long however before the terrain can only be transversed by morph ball. Only you and three other Marines suits are capable of it and they proceed. After making it through a maze and using some bombs you race across the streets firing at eight or so pirates four skyscrapers falling in the chaos.

Just as your about to reach a small crowd of civilians Ridley appears in the sky and dives towards the ground displacing most of the civilians with his body or the shockwave and then sending most of the others sailing through the air with its tail. All that is left is a little girl you get between the two before Ridley can get her then the three other Marines appear along and surround the dragon pirate creature.

The fight with Ridley isn't long he'll dash and strike claw, shoot, fire or go into the air and strafe the normal stuff just stay out of his way and fire at his chest or mouth. After he's dealt six shots from the charge beam or the missiles the boss fight ends with him on the ground sort of limping. Young Samus watches near her parents limp bodies as Ridley stares at the marines and then at her and then at them. It makes a decision and knocks three of the marines over blast fire at them then dashes at Adam. You are knocked fifteen feet backwards and then before Ridley can do anything the pirate ships in the air are rapidly picked off by a large Federation ship. The ship draws slightly closer and Admiral Dane gives the order to fire the ships weapons lock onto to Ridley and hit him right in the chest. Ridley snarls and flies away with the rest of the space pirate ships.

Samus soon finds herself at a spaceport with Adam and Dane as repairs are made on the city. Adam gives her a smile as Dane explains that arrangements have been made and a family has agreed to adopt her. An oddly shaped yellow ship opens and a couple of bird like aliens step out, she is hesitant but follows them inside. The hatch closes and the ship flies off.

As Samus at age 12 you navigate a library to scan through twenty pieces of Chozo lore to pass a test. After finishing the test and several more cutscenes Samus is 17 in the village in her zero suit with a crowd of nearby Chozo and one accompanies her down an elevator. Samus finds herself in a large underground cavern with four passages. The Chozo wishes her luck on her rite of passage and lets her know she can expect a gift upon success then he moves to stand against the wall and Samus steps of the elevator and into the cave. You choose any one of the four caverns and transverse each facing against swarms of aliens, morph ball mazes, some puzzles and mini bosses with no protection but the zero suit and no weapons save a simple plasma pistol. after retrieving the four artifacts at the defeat of each boss Samus returns to the surface and presents the artifacts. The Chozo are quite pleased and there is a celebration.

The next day Samus wakes up to find everyone sick with a horrifying illness. The Chozo are strong but many of there number have already collapsed. She approaches a group of the ill one of the uninfected warns her not to but she ignores him and is infected with the X parasites. She collapses and an infected drops her onto a cot so that the uninfected that cart her of don't have to touch her. In order to save her life the Chozo install there gift a little early a powersuit made out of energy that can emerge from her skin. Prepared for what's going on outside one of the Chozo reluctantly releases the Metroids.

Samus wakes up and sees her powersuit. One of the Chozo quickly explains her gift but Samus is impatient remembering the Chozo suffering outside. The doctor warns her not to leave but she goes anyway. At first she sees no Chozo just strange flying jellyfish and a cloud of parasites that seem to have a far more marginal effect and then she sees something run across the shadows. Following she finds not what she was looking for but something far more horrifying.

The jellyfish things were there latching onto the infected draining there life. As they struggled the uninfected watched with detachment though they were very few in number. Though every instinct told her not to Samus moved closer and watched as they died. Finished with there work the Metroids briefly attacked the clouds of parasites before targeting Samus but before they could get to her a piercing noise went through the air and they left.

Samus approached one of the remaining Chozo about to ask question as a Space Pirate watched on the roof. The pirate fired a beacon and dropships immediately landed. Space Pirates went out and attacked. The Chozo told her to run and go to the ship but Samus chose to fight. You nail many a pirate but they are in overwhelming numbers. Eventually the rest of the village is wiped out and dejected you finally retreat taking a cramped metallic underground passage to a spot overlooking a hanger.

The hanger is guarded a group of pirate aerial troopers and two twenty foot tall mechs. You drop down and engage them. Once they are finished Ridley flies overhead and Samus has a little panic attack. Ridley initially ignores her and attacks the Chozo's village. Attention is gradually drawn toward you and somewhat disabled by stress you limp every inch towards the ship. Then you close the hatch and fly away at the last second before Ridley lands in the hanger with a shockwave and a roar.

Samus goes to the Federation homeworld meets Adam and joins the military. The game breezes through this part of her history since it was already covered in Other M. After having departed from the military Samus drifts across the cosmos until an alien suggest she take up bounty hunting. Samus takes it up and is given her first assignment an alien affiliated with the Space Pirates. She finds her quarry at a space port but the target spots her right away and has protection. Despite your best efforts the target gets away and you track him to a small space pirate base.

After fending off the small group of pirates several Metroids break free after the difficult and somewhat difficult process of dealing with them for the first time you see that a large Hunter Metroid is after your target. You get between the monster and your target and fight it off then drag the alien to your ship and head towards the Federation homeworld.

Before handing her quarry over to the Federation Samus ask him a few questions and he tells her that the space pirates have a base at SLR 3880 and are breeding the Metroids. She gives Dane this news and he immediately hire her to go to the planet and wipe out the Metroids and Pirates. Samus enters her ship and takes off there and so the story ends right before the beginning of the original metroid game.


End file.
